rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Return of Queen Bugaroo 2
The Jady’s Fairies arch enemies have free the Ghostly Trios arch nemesis, Queen Bugaroo to kidnap Miss Patty and then the Ghostly Trios so Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Hamilton Brady’s and the Rooney’s Kids needs help from Huaxing, Shanying and the Bim Jady’s Fairies to save them. Plot Huaxing, Shanying and Bim, Darcy, Dani, Fannie, Jani, Drake and Zobin Jady’s Fairies fly on to the Bim Jady’s Fairies arch enemies, the Scrapper are all planning to free Queen Bugaroo from the vanishing world so she can return to use her revenge on the Ghostly Trios. The Bim Jady’s Fairies asked Huaxing and Shanying, who’s Queen Bugaroo? Huaxing and Shanying told them that she’s the Ghostly Trios arch nemesis and she wants to kill them so she can be the best scary ghost in the world, as the Snapper used their magic words to free Queen Bugaroo “Freedom to the Ghost Mornarchy!" And then suddenly, Queen Bugaroo is free and now she can use her revenge on the Ghostly Trios. At Whipstaff Manor, Casper, Annie and Donavon are playing games of bingo as they wins the game, Jake and Oscar are playing pirates as they fight with a fake swords to see who will win. Then suddenly Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying and the Bim Jady’s Fairies show up with their magic, they told them, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso), Jim, Marci, Robin, Gwen and Miss Patty that the Snapper release Queen Bugaroo and they are all shocked. But Casper and the Ghostly Trios can’t believe that their arch nemesis has returned from this prison but they defeated her twice, they’ll defeat her again. Then suddenly, Queen Bugaroo arrived and she begins to capture the Ghostly Trios and Miss Patty and stolen them away. Casper can’t stand that wicket Insects queen, he lost his uncles once but he will never lose them again so he and the gang need to get everyone to save the Ghostly Trios and Miss Patty from Queen Bugaroo. As Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Hamilton Brady’s and the Rooney’s Kids came to Casper’s Scare School Friends, Ra and Mantha and they told them that the Ghostly Trios and Miss Patty are captured by Queen Bugaroo and they are shocked about her so they all have to get more gang to save the Ghostly Trios and Miss Patty. As they see the two girls playing with the unsinging angel and a teenage orphan kangaroo, the gang realizes it’s Toulee, Crystal, Olivia and Hannah and they told them that Queen Bugaroo has planning to take over the world after she kidnap the Ghostly Trios and Miss Patty so they must do something about the insect ghost queen. Then suddenly, the Three Ghosts Musketeers (Peirloth, Gaston and Regis) show up with with their nephew Pierre-Antoine and they told Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Hamilton Brady’s, the Rooney’s Kids, Toulee, Crystal, Olivia and Hannah that they know where’s Queen Bugaroo has taken the Ghostly Trios and Miss Patty so they must stop her and her army of bugs and saves the Ghostly Trio and Miss Patty from this situation so they must going to the lair and defeats Bugaroo once again. Meanwhile Queen Bugaroo trapped the Ghostly Trios and Miss Patty in the giant jar. Stretch demand the Queen to let him, his brothers and Miss Patty go, but Queen Bugaroo refused them that she wanted three of them will be gone forever so she prepares her trap until Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Hamilton Brady’s, the Rooney’s Kids and others show up as they are going to stop her as they can use their weapons to defeats Queen Bugaroo by “the Secret Power of the Friendship” to vanish Queen Bugaroo and they all did. After Queen Bugaroo is gone again for good, The gang free the Ghostly Trios and Miss Patty as they did to rescue themselves because the ghost queen was gone for good and all are normal again, the immortal witches and fairies are very proud of their mortals Friends for saving the Ghosts and Patty so they disappeared with their magic. As Casper and the Rooney’s Kids are so glad that his uncles and their nanny are okay so they all, Rocky, Bullwinkle and the Brady’s returns home and so are the rest of the gang returns home and they all live happily ever after! Category:Season 3 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The New Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes